Three's a crowd
by Das Omen
Summary: Kakashi and Iruka are together, however Genma doesn't think Iruka is good enough for his best friend and that Kakashi would be a lot happier with him for a boyfriend. KakaIru KakaGen
1. Time off

**Disclaimer**:Characters belong to Kisimoto, the plot belongs to me.

The summer. A regular teachers dream, a shinobi academy teacher's worst nightmare. Why, you ask? Because without his little brats to teach Umino Iruka would be forced to go out on mission after mission. This would then lead to a very angry, very sexually frustrated dolphin because he knew that his long term boyfriend Hatake Kakashi aka sharingan Kakashi aka the copy cat ninja, would also be out on life threatening A and S-rank missions, therefore leaving no time for the hot, passionate sex Iruka had become accustomed to.

Oh, he may see Kakashi on the odd day that they just both happened to have a day or, possibly, a few hours free. But he knew that if they did see each other it would be all about the sex (which was pretty amazing) and not about the relationship that Iruka had taken six whole months trying to make.

Yeah you read that right. It had taken Iruka six months trying to get Kakashi to start dating him, and four of those had been trying to get Kakashi to trust him enough to even consider, consider dating him.

All these reasons coupled together, in Iruka's mind, concluded in a very articulate and well rounded argument to take to the Hokage. And in the current state of mind that Iruka was in right now, the Hokage would have to sit up and damn well listen to what he had to say, or she just might find herself short two pigtails when she woke up the next day.

That said, when he finally did make it to the Hokage's office, all the anger and resentment he felt towards her for reasons unknown vanished, and he was just about to bottle it and leave calmly (run away as far and fast as he could) when he literally bumped into Tsunade (went head first into her well rounded bosom).

"Uh hi Tsunade-sama" Iruka tried to say, however it ended sounding horribly muffled as his head was still lodged between her boobs.

"Iruka if you don't mind I'd like to be able to see your face rather than feel it against my chest"

"Yeah sorry about that, won't happen again" he said while removing his head and blushing like it was about to go out of fashion.

"Apology excepted sensei. What brings you here after hours anyway? Did one of your students blow something up again?"

"No! I mean no Tsunade-sama nothing like that. I...I 've come to talk about Kakashi actually, well him and myself. That is, if will let me take a moment of your time?" he asked sweetly, milking the Umino charm for all it was worth.

"Hmm. Well I was going to have a nice quiet time in my office with a glass-or bottle-of sake but I guess I can give you five minutes if you talk fast and get to the point."

"Um mm thanks, I guess. Anyway I was thinking that since I know you'll be giving me and, especially, Kakashi a lot of missions soon, I was wondering if you could possibly try and give the missions that you already have lined up for us to some other very capable shinobi?" Iruka said, now trying the never failed puppy dog eyes.

Tsunade only gave him one of her looks and said in a monotonous tone, "and why, Umino, would I do that?"

Since the puppy dog look had failed for the first time in...Forever, Iruka decided to go for his next plan of attack. And every body knows that when you're faced with someone that's in a position of power and they are bending to your oh-so-cute ways, then you must pull out...The pity card. And Iruka knew no one better to feel sorry for than his very own lover Hatake Kakashi.

"Well the reason I ask is because me and Kakashi have been dating for quite a few months now, and this is going to be our first summer together. I just thought that since this is quite a special time for us you would allow Kakashi and I a few weeks off to enjoy our relationship and perhaps progress to further stages. And might I add as an after thought that Kakashi has been serving this country and the people in it for the better part of his life. He has not only lost his child hood to the job but also all his family and a lot of his friends. All I ask you-our ever loving and devoted Hokage-is that you give back just a little to the man who you took _so_ much from and perhaps allow him this small opportunity to live and enjoy the company of his remaining friends before you send him out into the big bad world again, filled with death, loss and large amounts of pain."

Iruka finished his speech out of breath and thinking that Kakashi was rubbing off on him _way _to much if he was able to prattle off all that info without even thinking about it. He thought he had done a pretty good job of it, and was in the process of giving himself a mental pat on the back. Well, that was before he dared a glance at the Hokage not so relenting/understanding gaze.

"Umino you know as well as I do that I can't let one of the best shinobi in the village off work just because you want to get into each others pants more. You also know that what you're asking will not be granted." Iruka's face fell at these words. And he had actually mumbled an apology and began walking away before he heard her let out a frustrated sigh and say, "however" Iruka paused, hopeful, "you are both extremely dedicated to what you do and barely ask for anything in return. And for this reason and this reason alone, I will allow you both two weeks off. Only the two weeks though and no, and I repeat no more. And I also want you and the Hatake brat to know that as soon as I give the command you _**will **_do the mission that has been assigned to you, whether during or after your little break. Are we clear here Umino?"

In the back of his mind Iruka did a happy dance. On the outside he was his normal calm and composed self when he said, "crystal clear Hokage-sama. I am extremely grateful and I'm sure Kakashi will be as well." He bowed low before grinning like a mad man and running-although he would say it was a swift walk-out of the tower and towards Kakashi's apartment leaving a smirking Tsunade in his wake.

--

Bored, bored, bored! If you hadn't already guessed Hatake Kakashi was horribly bored. He wanted to do something, no scratch that he wanted to do _someone_. Very badly in fact. Namely this one person. A little shorter than him, tanned skin, scar across nose. Maybe you've heard of him? His name begins with Iru ends with a 'ka.

Anyways, even if you haven't heard of him it didn't stop Kakashi wanting him any less.

He thought about going out and getting drunk with Genma, his best friend since...God knows how long, and maybe meeting up with some of the other Jounin in the process. But Iruka had said that he would probably stop by after work, and he didn't want to miss him. And besides he could always take Iruka out after they met up, get him ever so slightly drunk, then bring him back here to molest him in private. Yep, if ever there was a plan to be proud of that was definatly one of them.

He didn't have to wait long however because lucky for him Iruka was a swift walker (he runs like hell), so by the time Kakashi has concluded and solidified his plan, his Chuunin banged on the door hard enough to send the hinges flying. At least they could have if Kakashi, being the super cool chakra sensor that he was, hadn't sensed the chuunin before he had fully reached the door and opened it before any real damage was caused.

However Kakashi must not have been using his prodigy mind to it's fullest potential as he did not anticipate the fact that Iruka didn't know that he knew that Iruka was there, and so Iruka would continue to knock. Thus resulting in Kakashi opening his front door just in time to get whacked full on in the face with Iruka's over eager fist.

"Kakashi open up! Hurry up Ka...ka...shi..Oh my gosh Kakashi! Are you all right? I'm so sorry, oh gosh I am so sorry I didn't know you were there. Are you OK? Did I hit you hard?" Iruka was panicking by this point, mainly because he didn't want to destroy Kakashi's god-like looks. No joke. Any of Kakashi's friends that had been lucky enough to see the face behind the mask would vouch with Iruka. The man was physically the most attractive thing in the whole village. And his personality wasn't bad either.

"...Yeah...I think I'm OK. It just knocked me off balance a bit, I'm fine, really. No need to panic Ru'"

Even though it really had hurt like a bitch, Kakashi wasn't one to draw attention to himself and so ignored the continuous throbbing between his eyes.

"You sure you don't want me to check it out?" Iruka said a tad sheepishly. After all he had just basically punched his boyfriend in the face. By accident of course.

"I said I'm fine, now will you stop worrying and come here already" a smirking Kakashi stated.

Before Iruka even got the opportunity to walk forward, he was physically pulled through the front door and into his lovers awaiting arms. Kakashi, being the pervy molester that he was, instantly began sucking on the exposed part of Iruka's neck as soon as he had pulled him close enough to be able to reach. Not wanting his hands to get jealous of his mouth, he made sure they were also busy. He had one slipping into Iruka's top and stroking over his navel while the other explored south and stroked over the steadily growing bulge in his lover's pants.

Suddenly remembering that he wanted to try out his new fool proof plan later he thought that it would be best to restrain his own libido now and have Iruka how he wanted him later.

He smirked as he remembered how possessive Iruka got of him when he had downed a few drinks. Very sexy, very sexy indeed.

Kakashi reluctantly nibbled on Iruka earlobe teasingly before detaching himself from his living wet dream. This then led to Iruka turning around to face him and give him the most forlorn look he had ever seen. It made his dick twitch in excitement just looking at him.

"So..Um I knew you were coming here but what was with the over enthusiastic door banging?"

'O_h smooth Kakashi, very smooth. That should make him think highly of you. Act as if your about to make sweet sweet love, stop abruptly and ask a extremely pointless question. No wonder they called you of all people the genius shinobi _(insert sarcastic tone here)_.'_

Iruka, meanwhile, was to busy thinking about why Kakashi had stopped molesting him to even remember why he was there in the first place...It took a while but it finally clicked that he was supposed to actually tell Kakashi what Tsunade had said to him, other wise there really wasn't much point in asking, now was there.

"Oh yeah, now I remember. Kashi you'll never believe it but I spoke to the Hokage and managed to get both of us the first two weeks of the summer off! You know what that means right?" When Kakashi only stared at him with his mouth hanging open and probably catching flies, he decided to answer his own question. "It means that we'll be able to spend more time together. Not just with each other either, but with all of our friends. Well, when they're off duty as well that is." Iruka was so concentrated in what he'd been saying that he didn't notice Kakashi's expression turn from one of astounded silence to one of utter child-like happiness. He grabbed Iruka and enclosed him in a power hug aka the Kakashi: you've just proven how much you love me and to show you how much I appreciate that I will now attempt to squeeze you to death hug.

After minutes of this hug Kakashi finally unleashed Iruka and said while grinning, "how? How did you manage to get me time of? The only time I've been able to get time off is when I'm in hospital and obviously incapable of moving."

"It was nothing really. You just gotta know the right buttons to press. She was putty in my hand by the end of our talk." Yes he knew he was lying but Kakashi didn't need to know that.

However Kakashi could always tell when Iruka was lying, it showed in his eyes. But at this moment he couldn't care less. Two weeks off to do as he pleased with little to no meddling from the head granny. "I don't care how you did it, you're still awesome."

"Which is why you love me right?" Iruka grinned.

"Mm, partly. But anyway this is the perfect time to go out and celebrate our time off. I wanted an excuse to go to that new club that opened this week. What better time to go than tonight, huh?"

"OK if you want to go then I'll go, but what are we going to do afterwards. I mean a club can get boring after awhile with only two people."

Kakashi turned and smiled at him as he made his way into his bedroom to change, "oh, it won't just be us. I told Gen' that we'd most probably meet him and some of the others there. You don't mind do you?"

At the mention of Genma, Iruka's mood instantly fell. It was no secret that him and Kakashi we inseparable best friend, but it was also obvious to Iruka that Genma had a thing for his Kashi. Whether Kakashi knew this or not Iruka didn't know, however he did know that he couldn't try and warn Genma off without Kakashi thinking he was being too over protective. The last time Iruka had questioned the two friends closeness Kakashi hadn't spoken to Iruka for two weeks and had only forgiven him because Iruka had promised never to speak ill of Genma or the relationship they had again.

But deep down every time Genma even touched Kakashi or the other way round Iruka saw red and wanted to punch Genma in his senbon sucking mouth. And if he was being really honest, if there was a chance to get Kakashi away from Genma then he would take it no questions asked, because he really hated Genma and the fact that the two had been fuck buddies in the past didn't help matters either.

Iruka said none of this aloud of course. The only thing Kakashi got was a dazzling smile and a, "sure Kashi, the more the merrier."

A/N: This my first KakaIru story with chapters and I hope it's good enough so far for some decent reviews. And I know I should be finsihing my KakaAnko story family ties, but I need more ideas for it before i'll be comfortable writing more chapters. Any way enough for me, hope you like the story so far.


	2. The club

Disclaimer:still don't own

"Kakashi, you know it doesn't matter what you wear, you'll look good in anything." Iruka was at this point very frustrated. He had been waiting thirty minutes for Kakashi to decide on what to wear to the newest club in town and frankly it was starting to bother him just how much like a woman Kakashi was being about the whole thing.

"Iruka! I can't believe you just said that. Of course it matters what I wear. People have expectations, and they are expecting me to look good where ever I go whenever I'm in casual clothes." An equally frustrated Kakashi replied.

Now don't think that Kakashi is shallow, quite the opposite in fact. The only reason he was fussing over something as simple as his clothes was because the people of Konaha-shinobi and civilians alike-always expected him to be the best dressed just because they had heard/seen that he was actually good looking under his mask. Now that, in Kakashi opinion was a very hard and demanding quota to fulfil, but he was never one to pass up a challenge...Unless it was an extremely annoying one made by Gai.

Sometimes Kakashi wished that the village saw him as they saw Iruka. Not that Iruka wasn't attractive. No, it was the fact that he was handsome enough to be noticed and occasionally stalked by crazy people, but not overly so that every little thing he did or wore was analysed and remembered for weeks or even months afterwards.

He had been debating over his sexy casual look which consisted of his weather beaten jeans, quite nice white trainers and a blue dress shirt left unbuttoned to reveal his navy blue tank top attached to his mask. Or his other mysterious and sexy look which would have him wearing black skin tight jeans that hung dangerously low on his hips, his black ANBU boots and only his black tank top with mask attached and no shirt.

Knowing that Iruka was still waiting for him he decided he preferred the mysterious and sexy look. He got dressed quickly, dug out his black eye patch with a silver skull and cross bone drawn on, placed it over his sharingan eye and walked back out into the main room to reveal a very sexy sight waiting for him.

Iruka must have gone home to change while Kakashi had been rummaging through his closet because he looked distinctly different to how he did half an hour ago.

Iruka was also dressed all in black. His jeans were tight fitting but unlike Kakashi there was no sign of any hipbones-much to Kakashi's disappointment. He wore a black shirt that was only buttoned up half way to show off a tanned and muscled chest with a dusting of light brown hair. His hair was also out of it's ponytail, framing his face rather nicely.

"Wow, you look great 'Ru."Stated Kakashi after he had stopped mentally drooling at the sight before him.

Iruka had also been staring at Kakashi when he had walked out. He had been about to shout at the older man for making him wait longer than was really necessary when he got an eyeful of what Kakashi had finally decided to put on. He wasn't really surprised that Kakashi looked as good as he did, but he did still get the sudden urge to jump Kakashi then and there.

Through all his lustful thoughts he somehow managed to hear what Kakashi had said to him and somehow managed to stutter out a, "ye...yeah you look...you look pretty good yourself.

That wasn't what he wanted to say however, what he really wanted to say was, '_you look soooo good right now. How 'bout we skip the going out and stay in. I know a few sex games we could play. Or maybe we could just skip the games as well and you can throw me down on this coach and we __can..._'

...o now?"

'..._and then I can._..'

"'Ru?"

'..._and then you'll lick_...

"IRUKA!"

"Wah! What? What is it?" A startled Iruka replied, slightly annoyed that he had been brought out of his lovely fantasy so rudely.

"I asked if you were ready to go now?" Kakashi explained with a smile on his face that was hidden from Iruka view.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I was just having a really nice daydream, but I'm ready to go if you are?" He said, all the while leering openly at Kakashi.

"Lets just go" Kakashi said, still smiling under his mask while steadily inching toward the door. He had his hand on the handle before he shouted, "PERVERT" at the top of his lungs and ran out the front door, laughing the whole time, an irritated but slightly amused Iruka following closely behind.

* * *

After much laughing and giggling along the way Iruka and Kakashi finally made it to the new club that every one was talking about. Burnout had only opened less than two weeks ago but it had already stolen most of the other local club's and bar's customers.

There was no forewarned dress code but everyone that went to these kinds of clubs all wore the same style anyway. Sexy as hell.

Kakashi and Iruka entered and immediately spotted Gai-wearing green of course and-Asuma and Kurenai gathered round the bar and getting in some drinks. Iruka and Kakashi approached them and noticed that Anko was also there, she had just been hidden by the rapidly growing crowd.

"Oh my God! Ruka-kun you came. I was begging to wonder when you'd get a life and come out with us." She tried to grab Iruka in for a hug but missed and nearly ended up falling off her stool. Add that to the fact that Anko had slurred most of the words in that sentence, it wouldn't of taken a genius to realise that she was already pretty smashed.

"Don't mind her Iruka. We've been here a while and she's been drinking non stop. If she takes much more someone will probably have to take her home." Iruka turned around to find the source of the voice and was met by Raidou's scared but smiling face. He returned the smile but it was instantly replaced by a grimace when he heard another voice next to him. This one unlike the others was not directed at him but at Kakashi.

"I didn't think it was possible but you have gotten even sexier. I should go away on missions more often if it means when I come back I'll be met with my very own Adonis."

Kakashi turned around to look at Genma properly and an instant grin appeared on his covered features.

"What, no hug? Well if that's how you're gonna be then I guess I'll just have to find a new best friend." Genma smirked, the action looking a lot less sinister than it would if he had had his senbon.

"Aww Gen you know no one else would even consider putting up with you the way I do." The pair grinned at each other and Kakashi finally hugged Genma.

The look Genma threw Iruka over Kakashi shoulder wasn't missed and for added effect he even snaked his hand down slowly towards Kakashi bum. Stroking his hand over the roundness. Iruka saw red but knew he had to restrain himself for Kakashi's sake.

Unfortunately for Iruka Genma seemed hell bent on getting a rise out of him that evening. And in his petty and child like personality he whispered loud enough in Kakashi's ear so that Iruka could hear as well, "So 'Kashi, you still with the Chuunin sensei or have you finally moved onto someone worth even half your time and attention?" He made it a point of looking directly at Iruka as he spoke, and Iruka made it a point of flipping Genma off repeatedly until he had finished.

Iruka made a move towards Genma but Kakashi seemed to have foresaw what was about to happen. He stepped out of Genma's embrace and situated himself between the two.

"Look you two you've got to stop this. Yes Gen I'm still with Iruka. You need to stop deliberately trying to get a rise out of him, it's getting old pretty quick. And 'Ru you got to stop getting so angry every time Genma comes within ten feet of me. And if I'm being honest, it's a pretty unattractive quality in you, this jealousy thing. You both have to learn that I love both of you and if you can't deal with it then that's your own bloody problem, don't put me in the middle of it." With his speech done Kakashi went to go get himself extremely tipsy before he would even consider speaking to either of them again, because frankly when they were together they gave him one killer headache, and he didn't need that kind of stress when he was meant to be enjoying himself.

* * *

There was one thing in the Hidden Leaf Village that most people didn't know, even the shinobi. This one thing has only been seen by a selected few, but on that night it was seen by most people in the Burnout club. This thing was Kakashi extremely and hilariously drunk off his arse.

Now, even fewer people that have seen Kakashi drunk know that on the extremely rare occasions that he is smashed, he is also the cutest person in the world to be around.

When Kakashi got drunk he would snuggle, hug, kiss, caress and on occasion be extremely perverted-but in a very cute way.

Tonight Kakashi was in his cute mode and Iruka couldn't get enough of it. And since Iruka and unfortunately Genma were the only two who did not have their blood completely saturated with alcohol, he could take full advantage of his boyfriend's happy nature.

Like right now for instance. Kakashi was currently straddling Iruka's lap-they had all moved to a large booth in the darker part of the club- and they were making out quite viciously.

Kakashi had one of his hands down Iruka's pants and was stroking his member, making it twitch and come alive.

But the best thing about it all in Iruka's opinion was not the little pleased noises Kakashi made every so often, nor was it the fact that Kakashi was grinding against him in a very erotic way.

No, the best thing about it was that every time Iruka would open his eyes he would see Genma sitting across the table from them and shooting them-or more likely him-the dirtiest looks any human was able to muster. If looks could kill Iruka was sure he would have turned to dust just then, but right now he didn't care because he had the one thing Genma wanted but would never let him have.

Iruka had closed his eyes again and was really getting into the intense make out session when he felt Kakashi's lips pull away from his and his weight lift away.

Iruka opened his eyes to see Genma standing next to him, a confused and blushing Kakashi in his arms.

"You again. Can't you just leave us alone for five minutes?" Iruka snarled out, ready to physically pull Kakashi back to him if need be.

"I plan on leaving you completely alone Iruka. But I will be taking Kakashi with me, isn't that right Kashi-kun?" Genma replied in an all to sweet and sugary voice.

Kakashi's only reply was to dart his eyes back and forth before shrugging his shoulders and randomly sitting on the floor. He looked between Genma and Iruka for about two minutes before standing up, stumbling for awhile and grabbing onto Genma's arm and saying in a slightly too perky voice, "Gen, wanna dance now. Dance with me?"

Genma only smirked at Iruka in a, "ha ha I win" sort of way, before grabbing Kakashi's hand and leading him to the dance floor. Leaving a shocked and still slightly aroused Iruka behind.

A/N: I have exams comming up shortly so I may not be able to update this story for a while, but then again I may find some spare time somehow. Thanks for reading, please review if you like it or have constructive critisism.


	3. Sex on the dance floor

Kakashi and Genma have known each other ever since they had their first fight at the academy when they were little pre-gennin. Genma had made fun of Kakashi's mask and his silver/grey hair, claiming they made him look like an old suspicious perv.

Kakashi had retaliated by plunging his tiny fist into Genma's stomach, earning them both two weeks of detention for bullying and violence.

As the days of detention dragged on, Genma and Kakashi had settled their differences, and instead joined forces in making the teacher that had the responsibility of watching over them stress so much that her hair turned grey prematurely and she had to leave her teaching post for her health and sanity.

Kakashi and Genma had been inseparable ever since...

...And Iruka was heavily cursing that fateful day. It seemed the two were just as close these days as they had been when they were kids. In fact, if anything, they seemed ten times closer.

Iruka could only describe the display they were putting on as sex on the dance floor. Well, they weren't literally going at it for all to see, but they might have well have been considering they were grinding against each other and moaning softly each and every time their crotches rubbed up against each other.

And frankly it was pissing Iruka off to no end.

'_Hmm, I wonder if anyone would suspect me if Genma disappeared without a trace. Or if he suddenly decided he was going to turn missing nin. There are scrolls that can control people, right? I could steal one and return it before anyone even noticed it was missing. Then I could..._

"IRUKA! Snap out of it will you I've been calling you for 'bout three minutes already. Gees."

"Wah! Oh Anko it's you. Sorry, I was kinda out of it for a while."

"Yeah, I noticed. You've been staring and glaring at Kakashi and Genma the whole time they've been dancing. If you don't like it then why don't you do something about it."

"I having been glaring at them, I've been glaring at Genma. And for your information Anko, I would be doing something about it if I didn't think it would upset Kakashi."

"Huh, I don't follow you. Why would disrupting their dance upset Kakashi?" The alcohol in her system was clearly not allowing her brain to understand anything that didn't hold a simple and straightforward answer. "I mean, he is **your **boyfriend, and Genma is getting more than a little close to him."

"I know and that's what's so frustrating about this. I want to confront Genma over this **so **badly, but if I do Kakashi will just think it's me being over protective and unnecessarily jealous. But I still can't shake the feeling of wanting to cut Genma out of Kakashi's life. I mean look at them over there, how could I not think like that?"

They both looked over to the middle of the dance floor where Genma had his hands on the silver haired man's hips and Kakashi had his arms wrapped around Genma's neck. The song had switched to something slower and more sensual, so the hip grinding had changed to slow caresses and gently whispered words-all Genma's doing. Kakashi on the other hand was laying his head on Genma's shoulder and slowly swaying to the beat of the music, seemingly forgetting his boyfriend watching in the background.

What seemed like forever to Iruka-but was only really a few minutes-Genma finally let go Kakashi long enough to head of in the direction of the toilet. Iruka was surprised that he didn't try to drag Kakashi with him.

Iruka immediately ditched Anko, turning back to her long enough to flash her an apologetic smile, before swiftly walking over to his-currently Genma free-lover.

"Hey you, long time no see" Iruka said lightly as he grabbed Kakashi's hand and spun him around to face him.

"RUKA!" Kakashi wasted no time in grabbing hold of Iruka and smashing their mouths together in an open mouthed kiss very similar to one they shared earlier in the night and just as perfect.

Kakashi tasted of alcohol and something else that was distinctly Kakashi, but unfortunately Iruka couldn't enjoy it as much as he wanted to because every time he inhaled what he expected to be Kakashi's unique scent, he managed to smell Genma all over him, like a horrible parasite or infection that clung onto whatever it got it's grubby hands on and refused to let go until it got it's own way.

Iruka was sure that was Genma's intention of dancing with Kakashi, not just to have an excuse to get close to him but to plant his smell all over Kakashi, hoping that it would piss Iruka off enough so that he would say something to Genma in front of Kakashi, making him seem like the bad guy in this situation.

It was for this reason that Iruka reluctantly pulled away from Kakashi's ever busy lips and hands and dragged him off to the now Anko-less booth.

Kakashi took this as an invitation to molest his chuunin in private. Grinning like a mad man he straddled Iruka's lap just like he had done previously, but unlike last time Iruka's hand stopped him from making lip on lip contact.

"No Kashi, I can't. Not until I get some answers."

Kakashi was not happy with this. All that dancing/grinding with Genma had given Kakashi a slight hard on, and in his drunken state he was far less inclined to care whether or not it happened in such a public place as long as he got some from his Iruka.

"What 'bout 'ruka?"

Iruka stared into Kakashi's mix-matched eyes and let a breath he had no idea he was holding. "We need to talk about Genma, I think you know why."

A frown appeared between Kakashi's silver brows as he slurred out his reply, "'Ruka you worry waaaay to much for your own good, it was only a dance between two friends. Nothing more, nothing less. It was what it looked like."

At this Iruka pushed Kakashi off him so he was sitting next to him instead of on topof him. "Well it didn't look like two friends to me Kakashi! In fact it looked like two lovers more than anything." He knew he was raising his voice, but he also couldn't bring himself to care very much at the moment. "He was all over you! You have to be the most oblivious person in the world to not notice the way he's been looking at and touching you all night!"

Kakashi had sat through this little out burst with slightly wide eyes and his mind trying to process the information in his fogged up brain. "Well I don't know what you were watching but Gen's always like that with me. I've already explained how close we are with each other."

Iruka took several deep breaths before he answered, not wanting to say the wrong thing in anger and regret it later. "I know Kakashi. I know you two are extremely close. But I also see the way he looks at you with lust and need, I see how he looks at me every time I'm near you or you touch me. He hates you being with me Kakashi, and I know your smart enough to see it just as much as I do." He averted his gaze from Kakashi's, preparing to ask the question he had wanted to ask since the beginning of their relationship. "Kakashi, do you promise to answer my next question truthfully?" He looked at Kakashi, searching his face for conformation.

Kakashi eyes darted around for a bit before settling them on Iruka's chocolate brown orbs and nodding. "I'd do anything you ask me to."

A red blush flashed over Iruka scarred face and his stomach did flip-flops at his boyfriends cheesy words. Grabbing both of the silver haired nin's hands he gathered all his courage as he asked the make or break question. "Kakashi, I know you and Genma are best friends but I want to...no I **need **to know whether or not you mean something more to each other?"

Iruka expected an answer of 'no' straight away. However, he found himself drowning out the sound of the loud music and everyone mindless chatter as Kakashi took his time in thinking up his answer.

Iruka feared the worst. He mentally prepared himself for the bad news, but they always say that no matter how well you prepare yourself before hand the blow always seems to hurt ten times worst.

"Yes Iruka, we do mean something more to each other."

And as the blow landed, Iruka's world shattered.


	4. Iruka's Rage

**Special thanks to: MasterTabby, jazzy2may, .run, Raiders-Requiem, pangasius, Ryu Earth, kakashikrazed, KakashiXIrukaLover, Stephke23, elial, yure-chan and sliverchain for reviewing. **

**Also thanks for all those that are still reading this story, it means a lot.**

"_Yes Iruka, we do mean something more to each other."_

_And as the blow landed, Iruka's world shattered._

Iruka was shocked to say the least. He didn't know what to think after Kakashi told him the news he both knew and dreaded would come.

The first thought that came into his head was that Kakashi had, or was, cheating on him. The love of his life-the person he had looked up to and admired-had been using him like a cheap towel for, how long now? Six months?! Iruka thought he had a right to be angry if he was indeed being played for half a year. Gees even half a day would have been taking the piss.

The final thing Iruka believed was necessary to think about, was how he was going to pierce everyone of Genma's vital organs-slowly-and manage to make it look like an accident.

So many feeling were swirling around inside his brain that even thinking about trying to decipher them all left him feeling sick and dizzy.

After all this silent conflict inside his mind, he thought it better if he actually responded to what Kakashi had said, rather than sit there gaping at him like some demented fish on steroids.

After much debating and contemplation, Iruka finally settled on a sophisticated, "Oh" in reply.

Kakashi, after staring at Iruka with hazy (read:drunken and unfocused) eyes, waiting ever so patiently for a reply after his well kept, never before heard secret was revealed, could only looked shocked and puzzled when his boyfriend's only reply was, "Oh".

"What?! That's all you're going to say? I tell you something that should devastate and tear you apart at the seams, and all you can say is 'Oh'. What the fuck, Iruka! Don't you even care?!" The outburst surprised not only Iruka, but it also scared Kakashi a little too, not to mention some of the random people milling around-most of which left afterwards in fear.

Finally snapping out of his daze, Iruka let the situation that had just been laid on the table sink in, letting all those mixed up emotions merge into one and form one giant ball of anger and hurt, aimed directly at Kakashi.

"What do you want me to say? You want me to cry Kakashi, is that it? You want me to beg you not to leave, to tell you how much I love you and that I'm much better for you than Genma could ever hope to be? Or do you want me to be the complete opposite and attack you, prove to you how strong I really am, see if I'm worthy of the great Sharingan Kakashi?" Iruka-politely-waited for a response of any kind from the still very intoxicated jounin. When he didn't get one straight away he took it as his cue to continue. "Well, you know something Kakashi? You're not going to get any of that! And you know why, hmm? It's because you don't deserve anything from me, least of all my emotions. You destroyed those already. You should already know how much I loved you-how much I still love you-just like you should know that just because I'm not as physically strong as Genma, doesn't mean I'm any less of a man. And you of all people should know that you can only stretch people so much before they eventually break. And guess what, Kakashi? You broke me! You stretched my patients and emotions to the very limits every time you talked about that...that thing you call a friend, and tonight you finally broke me! CONGRATULATIONS! You finally got what you always wanted." He broke of his long winded rant for some much needed air, and to see if this had gained any reaction at all from the normally emotionless jounin. He was pleased to see that Kakashi couldn't quite look him in the eye and that he had the decency to look ashamed. Iruka, however, wanted Kakashi to feel just a little bit more of what he felt and decided to give him some final parting words. Putting on his saddest and most forlorn look he made sure Kakashi was looking at him when he gave a defeated sigh and said,"you know Kakashi, if you wanted me out of your life so badly, you could have asked nicely. But I guess a cold blooded killer like you lost his heart awhile ago. It must be the only thing you're truly good at, you know, destroying peoples lives to make your own seem that little less empty and pitiful. Huh, I thought I knew you but now I know even teachers can be wrong sometimes. I hope you're happy with second best." With that Iruka stood and edged out of the booth they were still sitting in, but before he had walked away from Kakashi completely he turned back, and with a smirk said, "I hope that reaction was good enough for you." And **then** he left.

A/N: Arrrrrrgh!!! Sorry for leaving it there but I wanted to put Iruka's reaction in a separate chapter to the other parts of the story and he refused to say any more. And this is really painfully short but I didn't want Kakashi defending himself just yet. I'm still not sure whether to make Kakashi truly a cheater or not. Hmm, we will see. Anyway, reviews are love and love makes the world a better place. THANKS FOR READING


	5. Past Confessions

**A/N: Hey there guys. I can't apologise enough for my laziness and lack of updates for nearly two years. I lost interest in this anime so haven't been inspired to write for it. My writing style has also changed (and hopefully improved) so upcoming chapters may seem different to previous ones. Anyways, enough with my pathetic excuses lets get on with the story, if anyone's still reading this that is.**

**Oh, and special thanks to all my reviewers, it was them that finally made me realise people actually like this story and that I should update **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own this and never will**

**Warning: some mature language **

* * *

Previously on Three's a crowd :

_With that Iruka stood and edged out of the booth they were still sitting in, but before he had walked away from Kakashi completely he turned back, and with a smirk said, "I hope that reaction was good enough for you." And **then** he left._

Kakashi looked on in shock as he watched Iruka's tight ass race towards the exit. In all the years they'd been together neither of them had ever walked away from an argument without resolving it first. Not surprising considering the lives they led. Still, even though this wasn't the most vocal or violent fight they'd ever had, Kakashi couldn't shake the feeling that this was by far the most serious.

This small moment of clarity sobered him up enough to realise that he'd just allowed Iruka to walk away from him without fully explaining what he meant by his "we do mean something more to each other" statement. Looking back on it, Kakashi couldn't understand what the fuck he was thinking when he said that. Of course Genma meant something to him. They had basically grown up together. They pushed each other to be the very best warriors they could be for their village. They were each others first everything. First crush, first kiss, first sexual experience...first love? Love. Kakashi wasn't an idiot, he knew how Genma felt about him, and not just because he told him multiple times. Both before and after he got together with Iruka. Genma was always dropping hints about how Kakashi was too good for Iruka. He always tried to ignore it and push it to the back of his mind though. He never truly knew even to this day the true extent of his feelings towards Genma, he had gone a large portion of his life blissfully ignoring Genma's advances and hints to take their relationship beyond friends with benefits into dating exclusively. But as soon as Genma found out about his relationship with Iruka, he was forced to not only acknowledge the extent of the other man's feelings but to analyse just how deeply his own feelings ran for the senbon chewing jounin.

_**Flashback**_

Genma and Kakashi were relaxing on the edge of a stream that ran through the entirety of Konaha, glad for any time off away from their recent chain of A and S ranked missions. There was a pleasant silence between the pair. They're relationship was one that rarely needed to fill the silence with unnecessary small talk. They preferred just to bask in each others presence. However this time felt different. There was an undercurrent of tension between the two that neither had experienced before. After futilely trying to ignore the situation Genma finally gave up, and with a deep sigh turned to Kakashi and asked the question that had been on the tip of his tongue since the moment he found out this piece of life changing news. Well, life changing for him anyway.

"So Kakashi, were you ever going to tell me you had a new boy toy or was I meant to guess?"

Kakashi made the most minimalistic head turn in Genma's general direction that he could, attempting to seem nonchalant on the outside while inside his mind was frantically searching for both plausible and pathetically poor excuses. "What ever could you mean Genma-kun? You know I tell you everything." Kakashi attempted to plant a boyish grin on his face, but after realising his mask was still in place gave up and settled for a pitiful look in his eye instead.

Genma starred at him wide eyed, a hint of disgust marring his face," You tell me everything? Yeah right arse hole. Maybe you used to, but you haven't spoken to me properly in weeks. And don't give me that look, it only works for people with two eyes, cyclops."

Kakashi sat up straighter, giving his friend his full attention. "Gen, what the hell? I've seen you practically everyday for most of my life. How the fuck can you say I don't talk to you? You probably know more about me than I do."

"We used to talk, but not for the past month. Which coincidently is when I hear you got yourself a new man to play with" Genma spat, turning his face away in anger.

"So what Genma. We're not dating. We made it clear from the start that we'd date other people and only get together when we were both single and up for it. You know that, you accepted it. Hell, you even came up with it. So what's the real problem here Gen?" Kakashi shouted, the visible section of his face turning red with annoyance.

"My problem Kakashi is that you don't feel the need to tell your best friend when you're dating someone. You don't date, period. I only brought up that stupid rule because I'd never actually think you'd find someone else!" Realising what he'd confessed to the now wide eyed jounin, Genma lowered his head in shame while simultaneously thinking of the best way to escape.

Kakashi couldn't quite process what he'd heard. Sure he knew Genma had feelings for him, any pre-gennin could tell you that. But he'd always believed that if push came to shove Genma would support him if he found someone he wanted to be with.

"What are you saying Genma? Are you trying to tell me that you don't want me to date? That you'd rather I stay lonely just so I can warm you're bed at night?" Kakashi's voice was growing in volume. He was showing rare signs of unrestrained emotion that few rarely witnessed. He may have been over reacting, but quite frankly the whole situation was pissing him off. "You know what? You're pathetic Genma. You claim to be my best friend and to love me but when it comes down to it you always pussy out. You wanna know why I didn't tell you I'm with someone? It's because I knew that the arrogant bastard standing in front of me would come out and play. Any time I've liked someone and they've shown some interest you always chased them away. Oh yeah, I knew." Kakashi said, responding to Genma shocked face. "I never told you about Iruka because I knew you'd find some way to ruin it for me. He means way too much to me to let you do that."

Genma had stopped listening after he heard the name 'Iruka' fall from Kakashi's lips. He might have gritted his teeth and turned a blind eye if Kakashi had been dating an anbu, jounin or a special jounin like himself. But for the infamous copy nin to lower himself to chuunin standards was just laughable. In fact it was so laughable, Genma couldn't help but follow through and laugh. He laughed till he was doubled over with laughter pains and then he laughed some more. When he finally stopped to catch his breath and stand up straight, he was met with the face of a very ticked off Kakashi. This only made him laugh more.

"I'm...haha...I'm sorry Ka....haha....shi. I...I...Give me a minute." Genma took a deep breath and fought to compose himself. "There we go, I'm good now, sorry. You know for a second I actually thought you were serious. I mean Iruka? Really? Even you could think of something better than that Kakashi. Yeah he's cute and all but you're so far out of his league you might as well be a different species." Kakashi's face remained stone cold the whole time. A deadly glare aimed straight towards Genma. "Holy shit dude! You're serious aren't you?"

The silence was painful. The tension was so strong it was almost visible.

"I'm serious Gen. I've had feelings for Iruka for a long time, both of us want this relationship to work. So I'm begging you, as my best friend, please don't mess this up for me." The hard look was erased from Kakashi's face as he plead with the special jounin, willing him to let go and be happy for him.

Genma contemplated letting go, he tried to imaging Kakashi happy with someone other than him, confiding in someone else, being with someone else, loving someone else... And he couldn't. He just couldn't see anyone other than him filling all those places in Kakashi's life. Places that were made for him. So he made a choice.

"No Kakashi, I can't let you go willingly." Kakashi stared at him confused, his eye wide in shock but Genma chose to ignore it. "I can't let a fucking chuunin of all things claim your love. I know I sound a little crazy right now but I have to make you see what you refuse to acknowledge. I love you Kakashi. I **love** you. And you have the right to love whoever you want but I'm asking, no begging, you to consider me as an option here. I know you feel something for me. We've been through too much for you not to." He approached Kakashi slowly, afraid that he might have gone too far but still wanting physical contact. He reached up slowly and gently tugged the mask away from Kakashi's porcelain skin. "I want you to look me in the eye 'kashi and tell me you don't love me. And mean it. If you can do that, I'll walk away. I'll be there for you always. But only if you come to me. I'll never get in the way again. But if there's even the smallest chance that you do or could love me then I'm gonna fight for you. Fight till I win, no matter how long it takes."

Genma took a deep breath, stealing himself against the rejection he was sure would follow his next words, "Tell me Kakashi. Tell me you don't love me and I'll try my best to accept it."

It seemed to take a life time for anyone to speak. Genma had already taken Kakashi's silence for rejection but he still managed to maintain a casual smirk on his face so as not to allow the jounin to see the depth of his pain. So when Kakashi did eventually speak, his words truly came as a surprise.

"I can't tell you I don't love you Gen. I can never lie to you."

_**End flashback**_

Kakashi always knew deep down that his feelings for Genma rivalled those he felt for Iruka. Iruka was his warmth, his light, the one he always looked forward to seeing when returning from the most brutal of missions. He knew that whatever the situation his 'ruka would comfort him and make him forget the pain.

Then there was Genma. The man who knew everything there was to know about him physically, mentally and spiritually. The one he could always trust and confide in no matter what.

He knew he had a choice to make. He knew someone would get their heart broken because of him. And he knew that if there was any justice in the world, both Iruka and Genma would forget about him and find people who would make them truly happy.

But above all else at that moment, he knew he had to find a toilet right away 'cause he was gonna fucking vomit all over some poor person's crotch if he didn't.

**A/N: I wish this chapter could be longer since I've left it so long but that's where it naturally ended. At least it's longer than previous chaps.**

**If anyone's still reading this, please review and let me know you're out there. I have nothing but free time now so it shouldn't take me 2 more years to update lol. Next chap we shall be seeing what happened when Iruka stormed out. **


End file.
